the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Redguard
Os Redguards, antes conhecidos como Yokudanos, são uma raça de humanos provenientes do continente perdido de Yokuda e atualmente residem em Hammerfell. Seu nome é derivado da mudança do termo nativo "Ra Gada", que se traduz pobremente como "onda guerreira". Devido a veloz e decisiva conquista de Hammerfell, os Redguards foram nomeados naturais guerreiros. Sua ferocidade e versatilidade é também demonstrada em sua personalidade, que lhes concedem serem eficientes batedores e soldados. Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Hammerfell Hammerfell é uma terra arida que consiste basicamente de desertos, montanhas e pradarias. O Deserto Alik'r toma toda a região oeste de Hammerfell, e é considerado como a região mais inóspita de toda Tamriel. Até a chegada dos Ra Gada em 1E 800, o deserto era populado por bestas monstruosas, como os Escorpiões Gigantes. Enquanto a fauna do Deserto Alik'r continua mortal na Terceira Era, os Redguards conseguiram diminuir significantemente a presença e a ameaça dessas criaturas. O Deserto Alik'r também é lar de ruínas de incontáveis civilizações que pereceram sob a areia. O calor escaldante, ferozes tempestades de areia e a escassez de água torna quase impossível sobreviver no Deserto Alik'r. O deserto só foi habitado por Redguards nômades. Morfologia Os Redguards possuem força, resistência e agilidade humana acima da média e demonstram uma notável capacidade de sobrevivência em climas quentes e secos. Permitindo que se sobressaiam em todas as atividades que precisam de esforço continuo, mais precisamente, o combate. Além da resistência a envenenamento, Redguards são conhecidos por sua altura, corpos esbeltos e físicos finamente tonificados.2 Eles geralmente possuem pele escura, variando de marrom claro a escuro, até um tom quase preto e freqüentemente possuem um tom avermelhado significativo. Muitos homens Redguard demostram uma afinidade por barbas. "Um homem só é tão grande quanto a barba que possui" é um antigo provérbio de Redguard.33 História Primeira Era Os Redguards eram habitantes do antigo continente Yokuda, a oeste. Por volta de 1E 792, a maior parte de Yokuda afundou no oceano, seja por fatores naturais (terremotos, tsunamis ou erupções vulcânicas) ou para vingar um grupo derrotado de Ansei chamado Hiradirge. Os Yokudanos sobreviventes navegaram para leste e se estabeleceram em Volenfell (nome que os Dwermer deram a região), o que depois seria conhecido por Hammerfell.3 A maioria desses refugiados ficaram na ilha de Herne, mas um grupo de guerreiros Yokudanos, conhecidos como Ra Gada, viajou até o continente em 1E 80824; cruzando o país para tomar o máximo de terra que pudessem, matando e dominando tribos locais de Povo-Fera e Nede. Eventualmente a realeza Yokudana conhecida como Na-Totambu, deixou a ilha de Herne e construiu seu palácio em Hammerfell após os Ra Gada expulsarem os Orsimer. A principio essa raça novata não se abriu ao resto da cultura Tamrielica, deixando o idioma Yokudano intacto e recusando fazer comercio com as sociedades vizinhas. Apenas quando Redguards e Bretões acharam um inimigo em comum, os Orsimer de Orsinium, eles começaram a fazer negócios e alianças com Pedra Alta. Em 1E 950, o Cerco de Orsinium começou e Bretões e Redguards sairão vitoriosos. Seu idioma foi eventualmente substituído para facilitar a comunicação com seus parceiros de comercio e aliados, mas ainda é falada por alguns. Estudiosos Imperiais concluiram que o termo "Redguard" se originou como um erro fonético de "Ra Gada".2 Porém, mitos Redguards consideram um legado da Guerra dos Cantores, uma série de sete batalhas em Yokuda por volta de 1E 780, pouco antes do continente ser destruído. Suas lendas dizem que a guerra foi travada entre o exército do Último Imperador Hira e os, em números bem menores, Ansei (presumidamente os Hiradirge), que procurou a liderança de Senhor Frandar Hunding no início. Hunding liderou os Ansei para a vitória usando sua estratégia "Martelo e a Bigorna," com um grande custo. Embora tenham poupado a terra da tirania de Hira, eles tiveram que abandoná-la depois, pois quando a estratégia de Hunding chegou à realização na batalha final (ou seja, quando o martelo proverbial caiu), mais de trezentas mil pessoas foram mortas. Aos olhos dos cidadãos, seus guardiões estavam vermelhos com o sangue. Então eles deixaram Yokuda, navegando através do Oceano Eltheric, e assumiram novos nomes para comemorar sua batalha final: sua nova terra era Hammerfell, e seu novo nome era Redguards.56 Como Yokuda afundou no mar, os Yokudanos foram obrigados a segui-los para esta nova terra ou perecerem.3 No entanto, esses não foram os primeiros Redguards a chegarem em Tamriel. Os Cavaleiros da região Rivenspire de High Rock, que já foram um mito, foram confirmados como tendo existido pelos estudiosos da Segunda Era. Acredita-se que eles migraram para lá da ilha Yokudana de Akos Kasaz em algum momento do início do sexto século da Primeira Era.7 Quando chegaram, os Ra Gada atacaram todos os assentamentos dos Nedes e Mer, juntamente com os animais nativos, e recrutaram aqueles que não mataram como trabalhadores ou servos para os "guerreiros-marinheiros" de Ra Gada.8 Depois de apenas alguns meses brutais, os Ra Gada estabeleceram uma forte presença ao longo das costas ocidentais de Hammerfell, interrompendo e substituindo os invasores Imperiais e Nórdicos que haviam atacado a área por séculos.9 Dos pontos de apoio ao longo da costa, eles continuaram a lançar ataque após ataaques, conseguindo finalmente expulsar os Orsimer e abrir caminho para o Rei Supremo e a realeza Yokudana, conhecida como Na-Totambu, chegarem com segurança em Hammerfell.10 Todas as cidades antigas dos Dwemer na região, com algumas exceções, são agora as cidades da moderna Hammerfell de hoje.11 Apesar de há quanto tempo chegaram, os Redguards ainda são os recém-chegados comparativos: todas as outras raças modernas já haviam surgido antes que o Ra Gada chegassem às costas de Tamriel.10 E apesar da cultura avançada que trouxeram consigo, sua natureza marcial e a selvageria com que se estabeleceram em Tamriel renderam-lhes uma reputação de longa data como bárbaros e assassinos.2 Os primeiros Redguards enfrentaram uma invasão dos duendes, mas os expulsaram. Mais tarde na Primeira Era, os Redguards ficaram ameaçados por uma segunda invasão, aparentemente imparável, de duendes gigantes. No entanto, eles foram frustrados graças à liderança de Derik Hallin, que restaurou os ensinamentos de Frandar Hunding e seu Livro de Círculos, que permaneceram como parte integrante da vida de Redguard desde então.11 Segunda Era Com o tempo, a sociedade Redguard se dividiu em duas, os Coroas, que seguiam a realeza Na-Totambu e tentavam manter a cultura tradicional Yokudana, e os Antepassados, descendentes dos Ra Gada que queriam assimilar a cultura de Tamriel por motivos de comércio e política. Logo, uma guerra civil se iniciou em 2E 864, o rei Redguard Thassad II foi assassinado. Seu filho, A'Tor, logo lideraria os esforços dos Coroas, mas os Antepassados, apoiados pelo Império, venceu. Hammerfell foi absolvida pelo Império Septim, mas, concessões foram feitas após uma vitoriosa revolta em Stros M'Kai. A sociedade em Hammerfell permaneceu dividida por um longo período de tempo, com o norte mantendo as tradições Yokudanas, e o sul, tendo mais uma mistura com as tradições e culturas de Tamriel. Os Redguards desprezaram seus vizinhos inicialmente, e nem sequer negociaram com eles até que seu valor tenha sido provado no bem-sucedido Cerco de Orsinium por volta de 1E 980.1012 Sua própria língua nativa, Yoku, foi quase inteiramente substituída para ajudar a estabilizar o comércio exterior,2 embora a língua ainda é falada.13 Eles foram absorvidos pelo Segundo Império em algum momento durante a Dinastia Reman.2 Durante a Guerra da Aliança, por volta de 2E 582, eles se uniram aos Orsimer e Bretões para formar a Convenção de Daggerfall. O apoio mais forte ao Pacto centrava-se nas cidades-estado de Ojwambu e Sentinela, com grande parte das regiões exteriores da sociedade Redguard permanecendo desconfiadas de seus novos aliados.12 Em algum momento durante o Interregno da Segunda Era, a frágil república administrativa estabelecida em Hammerfell pelo Segundo Império desmoronou, e o controle da província reverteu à tradicional monarquia hereditária do Na-Totambu. O novo Alto Rei de Hammerfell transferiu sua sede de poder da antiga capital Hegathe para a mais próspera cidade setentrional de Sentinela. Isso acendeu a tensão entre Antepassados e Coroas, já Sentinela era uma cidade Antepassada. Após a morte do Alto Rei Thassad II em 2E 862, o povo de Sentinela retomou sua cidade à força. O príncipe Coroa, A'tor, viajou para a cidade em busca de vingança, levando a um dos massacres mais sangrentos da história Tamrielica.2 A sangrenta guerra civil que se seguiu levou Hammerfell a ser facilmente absorvido pelo Império Septim em 2E 864, embora o Império logo tivesse que fazer algumas concessões significativas de poder após uma revolta bem-sucedida em Stros M'Kai.10 Os Redguards se tornariam mais abertos as outras raças, sob o Império Septim, e muitos se ramificaram em outras partes de Tamriel. Redguards supostamente serviram como mercenários sob o comando de Camoran Usurpador em torno de 3E 267.14 Terceira Era Rei Camaron de Sentinela seria morto na Guerra de Betony em 3E 403, uma disputa de terras curta mas cruel com Daggerfall sobre a ilha epônima de Betony.15 The aftermath brought a lot of bad blood between the Bretons and Redguards of the Iliac Bay region.1617 Following the Miracle of Peace, Sentinel (then under King Lhotun) greatly expanded to take over the entire northern coast of Hammerfell.1018 It's known that near the end of the Third Era, the Redguards of eastern Hammerfell harbored a fierce grudge against Skyrim, and yearned for a chance to take back land that was seized during the War of the Bend'r-mahk in 3E 396.1016 Em 3E 249, um impostor tomou o trono Camoran, chamado Camoran Usurpador, libertou Valenwood do controle do Império Septim, e marchou para norte para tentar conquistar qualquer território que pudesse. Em 3E 253, as cidades Redguards de Taneth e Rihad, enviaram um pedido de socorro para Elinhir a norte, por não haver uma resposta devido as tensões entre os Coroas e os Antepassados. Por conta disto, cidades dos Antepassados não ajudariam as cidades dos Coroas que foram tomadas pelos Nórdicos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk, que ocorreiria em 3E 397. O reino de Camoran Usurpador, terminou em 3E 267 após sua derrota. Redguards de Hammerfell ocidental mantiveram disputas contra os Nórdicos de Skyrim, tentando retomar territórios perdidos durante a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk durante a terceira Era, mas seus esforços foram em vão. A Guerra de Betony, uma disputa pela ilha de Betony entre os Bretões de Daggerfall e os Redguards de Sentinela, foi marcada pela morte de Camaron, rei de Sentinela, em 3E 403. O resultado de guerra foi deixar tensões entre os Redguards e os Bretões da área da Baia Iliac. Em 3E 417, um evento chamado a Dobra do Ocidente aconteceu. Quarta Era Em 4E 171, a Grande Guerra começou quando o Imperador Titus Mede II se recusou a ceder as exigências do Domínio Aldmeri, que entre muitas outras coisas, queria que ele concedesse grandes porções de terra, incluindo o sul de Hammerfell. Então, os Thalmor venceram, e o Império deu o direito ao Domínio de ocupar partes de Hammerfell, como parte do Acordo Ouro-Branco em 4E 175. Os redguards no entanto, recusaram-se a dar suas terras aos Thalmor, e continuaram a luta. Depois de anos de derramamento de sangue, os redguards conseguiram expulsar invasão dos Thalmor, e em 4E 180, o Segundo Tratado de Stros M'Kai foi assinado e pondo um fim a guerra entre os Redguards e o Domínio. Depois de assinar o tratado, as forças Thalmor se retiraram de Hammerfell. Muitos redguards ainda possuem algum rancor com o Império, afirmando que sua vitória é uma prova de que o acordo foi um erro, e que eles poderiam vencer o Domínio se continuassem a lutar. Cultura A cultura dos Redguards (ou Yokodana) é por natureza, marcial. Todo homem, mulher e criança é desde pequeno, ensinado a arte do combate e da guerra desde cedo. Isso explica por que eles nunca foram completamente derrotados por nenhuma força invasora desde sua chegada em Tamriel. De Tiber Septim ao Domínio Aldmeri, ninguém conseguiu assimilar os Redguards, derrota-los por completo. Apesar da diferença em sua cultura que produziu as facções dos Coroas e dos Antepassados; os Redguards de Hammerfell provaram várias vezes que são capazes de por suas diferenças de lado, pelo bem de suas vidas e cultura. De acordo com Trayvond o Redguard, em Hammerfell, eles "Eles não gostam de magos; porque feiticeiros roubam almas e mexem com mentes, se você utiliza magia, você é fraco ou mau". Eles particularmente odeiam Conjuração, relacionando-a com Necromancia e Ilusão. No entanto, ele menciona que ele e os outros Redguards, adoram feitiços de Destruição que servem muito bem à sua cultura. Sociedade Como todas as raças, Redguards foram moldados por seu lar. Desde sua chegada, eles estão em menor número, comparado as outras raças Tamriel.12 Sua herança Yokudana os deixou com conhecimentos avançados de navegação, agricultura, militares e até mesmo astronômicos que lhes permitiram prosperar em um lugar onde outros simplesmente esperavam sobreviver. A sociedade Redguard é extremamente marcial, e espera-se que quase todo mundo tenha uma noção básica de armamento e combate, embora se espere que os governantes tenham conhecimentos detalhados de estratégia, formações e táticas. Apenas os mais fortes, rápidos e inteligentes são aceitos no exército exigente (que consiste principalmente em várias ordens de cavaleiros; Redguards não costumam ter um exército permanente), e espera-se que se provem dignos de enfrentar a morte.2 Até mesmo o entretenimento deles, como encantamento de cobra, tem algum risco para isso.21 A prática da magia geralmente tem sido desaprovada desde pelo menos a Segunda Era, e pessoas de fora não são toleradas em muitas partes de Hammerfell.21222 Muitos acreditam que nenhum "verdadeiro" Redguard se rebaixaria a usar magia, considerando-a uma fraqueza.23 Certas escolas que ensinam o Caminho da Espada proíbem os estudantes de usar armas mágicas e encantadas.24 Na Terceira Era, os conjuradores foram evitados em Hammerfell, acreditando que eles eram indivíduos perversos que roubam almas e mexem com mentes.25 A Necromancia sempre foi abominada na cultura Redguard, devido a sua reverência aos mortos. Apesar de ser suspeito de magia é considerado como uma marca da cultura Redguard, nem sempre foi tão pronunciada. Nos tempos antigos, os feiticeiros de guerra Yokudano faziam parte de seus exércitos, ainda que raros.26 Dizia-se que os cantores de espada tinham forjado espadas tecidas com magia e, de fato, acredita-se que o próprio Shehai seja uma forma de magia.5 Eles têm uma grande afinidade por cavalos e trouxeram muitos deles para Hammerfell, notavelmente a raça chamada Cavalo de Guerra Yokudano.7 A constelação do guerreiro e suas cargas parecem ser de grande importância em sua literatura antiga.2728 Redguards tem uma grande diversidade de estilos para suas roupas,2 embora sempre tenda a ser leve, longa e fluente para melhor tolerar o calor e os perigos do deserto. Eles desenvolveram primeiro esse estilo de vestimenta em Yokuda, que era conhecido por ter desertos áridos semelhantes ao deserto Alik'r de sua pátria adotiva.29 As curvas fluidas das vestimentas Redguard são imitadas nos desenhos de suas armaduras e armas.29 A propaganda imperial do final da Segunda Era fala de alguns Redguards que optaram por ficar nus em público, particularmente em Rihad.2 Os habitantes de Alik'r tendem a favorecer armaduras leves de couro para lidar melhor com o calor, e muitas vezes usam revestimentos para proteger a areia de suas bocas.30 Em sua busca constante por água, eles freqüentemente empregam johads, coletores de água simples, mas eficazes, feitos de paus e tecidos que reúnem o orvalho matinal do deserto.31 Eles são um povo altamente disciplinado e empreendedor, tendo séculos de experiência com a guerra em sua terra natal antes de chegar às costas de Tamriel. Seus guerreiros são reconhecidos entre os melhores do mundo. Os Redguards também são conhecidos por suas proezas navais, e suas frotas se mostraram compatíveis com as melhores armadas do Império, como visto durante a revolta dos Stros M'Kai.22 Stros M'Kai e algumas partes da província de Hammerfell abrigam muitas ruínas de Dwemer, e alguns jovens Redguards que procuram entrar no serviço militar devem enfrentar os perigos dessas ruínas.2 A maioria de seus feriados e tradições parecem girar em torno da celebração de fenômenos naturais ou da comemoração de grandes batalhas e guerreiros.4532 Arquitetura Edifícios Redguard variam de tendas simples para as estruturas abobadadas resistentes das cidades que incorporam muitos avanços Yokudan. Os últimos são famosos por sua rigidez, flexibilidade, transferência de calor e beleza ornamentada geral. Eles são muito mais fáceis de reparar do que a maioria das contruções Imperiais. Enquanto muitas construções Imperiais exigem demolição e reconstrução após o conflito, muitas das peças pressão Yokudana, como as escadarias voadores ou cúpulas ornamentais, são projetadas para desmoronar após um ataque ou um terremoto, o que permite que sejam facilmente substituídas em seções posteriores. No entanto, essas estruturas ainda são solidamente construídas; eles estão altos e firmes contra o ambiente hostil de Hammerfell.12 Eles são caracterizados por paredes densamente construídas para ajudar a isolar o calor do deserto, bem como um sistema cuidadosamente planejado de dutos de ventilação. Esses dutos são construídos ao lado de janelas no alto das paredes, e são cobertos por ripas horizontais que impedem o sol enquanto permitem a entrada do vento. Cada edifício é projetado para canalizar até mesmo a menor brisa desses dutos até o chão.29 Os estábulos Redguards foram reconhecidos por sua prodigalidade e pelo engenhoso design que os torna perfeitos para os riscos ambientais que os Redguards enfrentam. Acredita-se que seus enormes mausoléus sejam as representações mais puras e não diluídas da arquitetura Yokudan em sua sociedade. O exemplo mais famoso, o Trono de Tu'whacca no Alik'r, também é um monumento aos muitos Yokudanos que morreram quando o continente foi destruído, e recebe muitos peregrinos que procuram prestar seus respeitos.12 Antepassados e Coroas Os estratos sociais dos Redguards há muito foram fraturados.12 Quando Hammerfell se tornou uma província do Segundo Império e demarcou-se no costume Imperial, a sociedade Redguard foi formalmente dividida em dois grupos sócio-políticos principais: os Coroas e os Antepassados.2 Os Coroas são descendentes do Alto Rei e dos Na-Totambu que governaram em Yokuda; eles mantêm a tradição Yokudan em alta reverência e não gostam muito de estrangeiros. Sua influência tem diminuído desde que o último Alto Rei morreu em 2E 862 e seu filho, o príncipe herdeiro A'tor, reagiu violentamente massacrando os cidadãos Antepassados. Quando as forças de Tiber Septim conquistaram a terra dois anos depois, ela foi percebida como um gesto humanitário para deter o derramamento de sangue sem sentido.2 Embora a intervenção tenha cessado a guerra aberta, a hostilidade entre as várias regiões da província continua tão grande que alguns ignoram seus irmãos quando tentam repelir uma invasão estrangeira.10 Os Antepassados são descendentes da classe guerreira Ra Gada que conquistou a província, e ao fazê-lo foram expostos a muitas tradições e idéias dos Nedicas (e posteriormente Bretãs e Imperiais), enquanto os ancestrais dos Coroas não o foram. Os Antepassados buscam a modernidade; são mais cosmopolitas do que suas contrapartes Coroas e mais acolhedores de estrangeiros e diferentes modos de vida. Eles adotaram os estilos Imperial e Bretão modificados para suas roupas, arquitetura e nomes, e muitos até reorganizaram seus deuses e espíritos tradicionais para se encaixarem no panteão Imperial das Divindades. Antepassados são geralmente predominantes nas cidades costeiras e outros grandes centros comerciais no norte, enquanto a maioria dos Coroas vivem em regiões mais isoladas no sul, notadamente os desertos e outras áreas inóspitas.212 No final da Terceira Era, uma terceira facção surgiu. Chamados os Lhotunicos de seu fundador, o Rei Lhotun, eles defendem os valores progressistas e cosmopolitas dos Antepassados, mantendo um forte respeito por seu passado, embora os compromissos específicos não sejam conhecidos.10 O movimento é em grande parte político: o reino Antepassado de Sentinela é excepcionalmente adequado para forjar um compromisso entre as duas facções Redguards, porque tem sido uma sede do poder Antepassado e Coroa, e sua força econômica e militar tornou um dos reinos mais poderosos e respeitados em todo Tamriel.210 Desde o Milagre da Paz e além, o movimento Lhotunico serviu como uma força unificadora para o Sentinela, pois ganha domínio sobre esse território, e como grande parte desse território é dominado por Coroas descontentes, a necessidade do movimento do Lhotunico é aparente. Devido à sua plataforma moderada e a essas políticas expansionistas, os Lhotunics são geralmente desprezados pelos Antepassados e Coroas restantes.10 No entanto, os acontecimentos da Grande Guerra supostamente levaram a uma reconciliação entre as duas facções.19 Religião Quando um Redguard morre, os sacerdotes normalmente realizam um ritual de consagração em nome de Tu'whacca no funeral.34 Alguns também praticam a mumificação dos mortos. O corpo é colocado em uma mesa e lavado em óleos e folhas. Antes que a cabeça e o tronco sejam cuidadosamente abertos, o corpo é drenado de sangue, e o cérebro, coração e outros órgãos são colocados em frascos cerimoniais, seguidos por uma semana de orações, luto e envolvimento do cadáver com longas ataduras cerimoniais. . O corpo é então enterrado em um sarcófago pintado dentro de uma tumba subterrânea, junto com as armas favoritas, empregados e animais de estimação do morto. Não é incomum descobrir que suas criptas e tumbas podem ser ainda maiores e mais elaboradas do que suas casas para os vivos. Isso tudo é sintomático de um respeito Redguard por parentes falecidos, um respeito tão fervoroso que é semelhante ao culto ancestral de algumas outras culturas. The body is laid on a table and washed in oils and leaves. Before the head and torso are carefully cut open, the body is drained of blood, and the brain, heart, and other organs are placed into ceremonial jars, followed by a week of chanting prayers, mourning, and swathing the corpse with long ceremonial bandages. The body is then interred in a painted sarcophagus within a subterranean tomb, along with the deceased's favorite weapons, servants, and pets. It's not unusual to find that their crypts and tombs can be even larger and more elaborate than their homes for the living.35 This is all symptomatic of a Redguard respect for departed relatives, a respect so fervent it is similar to the ancestral worship of some other cultures.12 Though the Redguards abhor necromancy, their religion has also led them to abhor any sort of interaction with the undead.36 Tradition bound them not to fight the honored dead, making them particularly vulnerable to necromancers and undead creatures.3738 Such was the importance of this ideal, that the culture of the Alik'r evolved around it. However in later years many realized that exceptions must be made.39 One example is the Ash'abah, a tribe of Redguards who have made it their duty to purify mausoleums and destroy the undead wherever they may be found. As a result, they have been shunned from Redguard society, and are exiled to live as nomads in the wastes. Their existence is nevertheless tolerated due to the necessity of their role. Among their other traditions, Ash'abah tribesmen travel to Tu'whacca's Throne annually to perform the 36-hour-long Rite of Royal Rest, which is said to seal departed monarchs in their tombs and keep their spirits happy.12 Another form of protection against necromancy was the creation of the Ansei Wards. These ancient relics were forged as part of a covenant with Tu'whacca to ensure that the consecrated dead could not be raised by even the most powerful necromancy.34 Redguards have come to venerate different gods, with the Crowns sticking to the most ancient Yokudan pantheon, while Forebear beliefs have evolved to include many Imperial influences. Many of the Crowns are nomadic tribesman who mainly travel around the Alik'r, and though they adhere to traditional Yokudan beliefs, they have also developed a deep, spiritual attachment to their adopted land. They venerate deities and spirits of all kinds, from Pixies (or faeries) to Satakal the Worldskin, the god of everything (a sort of fusion of Anu and Padomay that bears similarities to the malevolent Nordic god Alduin).2404142 Occasionally, Satakal will destroy everything to begin anew, and the spirits who manage to find a way to survive are those who can move at "strange angles" to stride between one world and the next, and thus enter the Redguard pantheon of gods.43 The Crown pantheon includes Satakal and the chieftain Ruptga, or Tall Papa, the first to survive Satakal's destruction. They also venerate Zeht (Yokudan God of Farms), Tall Papa's favorite wife Morwha, Tava (considered equivalent to Kynareth), Onsi (a god of war), and Diagna. Tu'whacca was thought to be the god of "Nobody Really Cares" before the creation of the world, when he became a caretaker and protector of souls (similar to Arkay).44 The Forebear belief system includes several of the Nine Divines recognized by other cultures: Akatosh, Julianos, Dibella, and Stendarr. However, it is often unclear if they have the same understanding of these deities that others possess, as they often use a name of one of the Divines when referring to a Yokudan deity. For instance, they continue to venerate the Bird God Tava, a favorite among many Redguard sailors, but they have been known to call her Kynareth. Similarly, they may refer to Tu'whacca as Arkay, Zeht as Zenithar, and the four-armed fertility goddess Morwha as Mara.4445 There are several other deities with significant Redguard cults among both Crowns and Forebears. Leki, the Saint of the Spirit Sword and divine daughter of Tall Papa, is credited with helping the Yokudans before their war against the Lefthanded Elves in the Mythic Era. The HoonDing, the Make Way God, is the Yokudan spirit of perseverance over infidels, and is said to materialize when the Redguard need to "make way" for their people. They believe this spirit appeared twice during the Ra Gada invasion.44 There is also the "Horde King" Malooc, an enemy of the Ra Gada who led goblins against them in the First Era.44 And finally, Sep, believed to be the Yokudan variant of Lorkhan. Sep was a "crazy" merchant god who convinced the others to create the mortal world to make it easier for more spirits to survive Satakal's inevitable onslaught. Except it didn't make it easier; rather, the mortal plane acted as a trap which made apotheosis even harder.42 In this way, the Redguard view of creation has more in common with the Elven tradition than that of other humans, who view the mortal plane as a blessing.43 The Horsemen tribe of High Rock have substantially different religious beliefs than their brethren. They venerate a divine animist spirit they call the Herd Mother. Their tradition holds that they left Yokuda in order to freely worship this equine deity.7 As Margens Distantes The Far Shores is the afterlife sought by the Redguards. According to Yokudan myth, Satakal, the serpentine God of Everything, eats itself over and over, periodically consuming all of creation. By "moving at strange angles" to stride between "worldskins", a process known as the Walkabout, the strongest of the spirits learned to bypass this cycle of destruction. Thanks to Ruptga's guidance, many weaker spirits were able to find their way as well, and the practice became so easy that it became a place—the Far Shores. Here, the spirits can safely wait until Satakal has passed and a new skin has emerged. There is no hunger or thirst in the Far Shores, but there are ample martial challenges to keep Redguard warrior-spirits engaged for eternity. Frandar Hunding, a Sword-Singer, Warrior-Prince, and pioneer of Hammerfell O Livro dos Círculos : Train your opponent to make the wrong response. — The Book of Circles, Loredas Maxims The Book of Circles was written by Frandar Hunding, a spiritual leader of the Redguards, in order to pass on his insights. When he was thirty years old (around 1E 750), he retired to a cave and began writing what would become the Book of Circles.6 For Redguards, it is an enormous part of their culture and everyday life.54647 Reading from it was abandoned sometime later in the First Era until Hallin, the only Ansei at the time, brought back the "old ways" and told each warrior to read the book.11 The people of the Alik'r celebrate "Dirij Tereur" every year on the 5th of Frost Fall, a holiday honoring Frandar Hunding, and festivities typically include readings from the book.48 Each household in Hammerfell has an alcove by its hearth just big enough to hold a copy of the Book of Circles in honor of Hunding.546 The book is still highly regarded as a treatise on blade mastery and even other experts at the skill refer to it. It is said to include "thirty-eight grips, seven hundred and fifty offensive and eighteen hundred defensive positions, and nearly nine thousand moves essential to sword mastery".49 Though they utilize many other types of arms, a Redguard's sword is considered an extension of his soul and a symbol of honor, and their mastery of blade crafting is unparalleled.12 A principal religião de Hammerfell é baseada no panteão Yokudano, embora aja espaço para aqueles que adoram os deuses de Tamriel. Divindades * Diagna * Hoonding * Leki * Malooc * Morwha * Onsi * Reymon Ebonarm * Ruptga * Satakal * Sep * Tava * Tu'whacca * Zeht Redguards Notáveis * A'Tor * Afa-Saryat * Akorithi * Aubk'i * Am-Shadal * Arthago * Ayaan-si * Azah * Azra Nightwielder * Bahraha * Baurus * Camaron * Cavalheiro Jim Stacey * Cirroc the Lofty * Corda * Cyrus * Derik Hallin * Divad Hunding * Fahara'jad * Falion * Falorah * Farvad * Frandar Hunding * Gaiden Shinji * Guerreiro de Ébano * Hean * Hubalajad * Kain * Lhotun * Mailic * Makela Leki * Mansel Sesnit * Maraya * Merric at-Aswala * Nazir * Randic Torn * Rayya * Rhanbiq * Sai Sahan * Shrike * Suturah * Talia at-Marimah * Thassad II * Ufa the Red Asp * Warday A'kor * Yaghoub * Zeira Coriosidades * Redguards bear many physical and cultural similarities to African and Middle Eastern peoples. * Maramal's conversation with Dinya Balu in the Temple of Mara demonstrates that Redguards and Dunmer are cross-fertile. Galeria AR-Race-Redguard_Female.jpg Daggerfall_Redguard.jpg 800px-BS-race-Redguard.jpg SK-icon-race-RedguardM.png morrowind_character_redguard_by_rasta_art.jpg 4256186713_195afaeec1.jpg Alik'r_Warrior_(Skyrim).png|Um Guerreiro Alik'r (em Skyrim) 152.jpg Redguard_avatar_2_(Legends).png Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * Alik'r Survival for Outsiders * The Ballad of Navid the Singer * Blasius' Unfinished Manuscript by Blasius * Blessed, Blessed Satakalaam by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * The Book of Circles by Frandar Hunding * Crafting Motifs 6: The Redguards by Doctor Alfidia Lupus * Daily training regimen of Harayya, sword-adept instructor by Harayya * Discussion with Abal at-Inzil, priest of Tava by Abal at-Inzil * Divad the Singer by Destri Melarg * Epode of the Ansei Wards by Weltan of Sentinel * A Forebear Warrior's Song * From the journal of Guradai, apprentice smith by Guradai * From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki by Makela Leki * From the notes of Verbaud Derre, architect by Verbaud Derre * Hags, Harpies, and Hagravens by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Holidays of the Iliac Bay by Theth-i * The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof by Doctor Nabeth al-Gilane, Khefrem Academy of Yokudan Heritage * How the Yokudans Chased the Stars * The Hunger of Sep by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Knowing Satakal * Letter from Alumezi, Dominion spy by Alumezi * The Lost Islands of Old Yokuda by Hazadiyya Sea-Queen * The Manifesto of Make Way * The Na-Totambu of Yokuda * Notes of Adalabar, hunter by Adalabar * Notes For Redguard History by Destri Melarg * On the Immortality of Dust by Weltan of Sentinel * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Hammerfell * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Ra Gada: Hammerfell * Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes by Destri Melarg * Reverence for the Dead by Brother Opilio Congonius * Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r by Doctor Tazhim of the Bureau of Outlander Affairs * Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r by The Unveiled Azadiyeh, Songbird of Satakalaam * Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar * Threat of the Baandari Pedlars by Zuladr, High Priest of Satakalaam * Castles and Coffers Volume III: Hel Ra Citadel * The True-Told Tale of Hallin * Tu'whacca's Prayer * Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College * Varieties of Faith, The Forebears by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College * The Warrior's Charge * When We Pass * Wind and Sand by Afa-Saryat * The Worthy Ar-Azal, His Deeds Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos